Red Sand's chaos
" Let's go. Rosenkaratz, form out!" Rosa ordered, as Charlotte, Raizen, Aimi, Lucian, Hiroshi, Megumi and the others spread out in pairs and infiltrated the large castle, which was the base of the Red Sand guild. Charlotte and Megumi, friendship's resolve " Well, it seems I have partnered up with you. Charlotte." Megumi said, as she was running with Charlotte. " Yep, well, let's do this!" Charlotte said as a large explosion occured and a young boy came out of the destruction, with a broom. " Huh, two little girls. Fine I'll fight you, but I won't go easy on you. My name is Hyoran Kyuzan, a S-class of Red Sand." " Let's go Charlotte." Megumi said. " Kami Tenshi(lit: Paper Angel.)" Megumi chanted, as wings of paper grew on her back, and paper infused with magic bombarded Hyoran from the sky. " Needle reverse." Hyoran said, as he aimed his broom towards the falling paper and shot a large amount of needles, destroying the paper, and needles. " Rising water spears." Charlotte chanted, as she put her staff into the ground and large amounts of water erupted from beneath Hyoran. " Flying needle broom." Hyoran chanted, as his broom was firing needles at the water, stopping it and propelling him upwards. " Kami no ken(lit: Paper Sword) Megumi chanted, as a blade made of paper formed in her hands, and she was fighting close range with Hyoran, keeping on equal footing with him. " Water Cannon." Charlotte chanted, as she released a large burst, of highly pressurized and concentrated blast of water against Hyoran. " Not bad, but please don't think I will be beaten." Hyoran said. " Sphere of needles." Hyoran chanted, as a spheere of needles formed around him, blocking the attack. Suddenly he realised that there was paper on the needles and the needles exploded, injuring Hyoran in the process. " Well, well. It seems you finally got injured." Charlotte said, as she was giggling faintly. " Shut up." Hyoran said, charging towards her in is weakened state. Although Charlotte easily blocked with her staff. Hyoran kept on attacking, but Charlotte was still able to block, she quickly countered and made Hyoran fall to the ground. " You have a weak resolve, and you are overconfident. That led to your downfall." Megumi said, as she retained her angelic wings. " Let's go Megumi." Charlotte said, running off quickly with Megumi by her side. Lucian and Aimi, a rivalry of growth "Let's go Lucian, keep up." Aimi said as she was flying in high speed on her pumpkins. " Fine then." Lucian replied, as he focused his magical energy on his feet, creating improvised rocket boots. " That's more like it." Aimi said, then she sensed a large magical presence. "Ä S class mage." " No, it's not just one, but there is two mages." Lucian exclaimed when he saw two shadows appearing outside of the door. " Let's see, who do I kill first." The older one said, as he was laughing about. " Hmmm, I'll kill you, redhead." The other one said, as Lucian got angry. " Susanoo, let's do this." Lucian shouted summoning Susanoo. " Let's go pumpkins." Aimi chanted as the pumpkins were buzzing about. "Wait, wait. Let us introduce ourselves, I am Zanroga,a potential S class mage, and this is Renge a S class mage of Red Sand." Zanroga stated as they both got ready to battle. " Pumpkin cage." Aimi chanted, as a large amount of pumpkins created a cage, that Renge couldn't escape from. " Clay bomb." Renge chanted as his hand took some white clay from his little pouch, chewed it and made it explode, destroying the cage. "What, is that all." " First flame of purgatory- Wrath." Lucian chanted, creating a large ball of fire in Susanoo's hand. Exploding, and creating a huge explosion. Although Zanroga dodged quite easily. " Knife waltz." Zanroga chanted, as knives levitated around him, and threw themself towards Lucian. " Third flame of purgatory- Greed." Lucian chanted, as he absorbed the magic from the knives rendering them useless. " Lucian move! Pumpkin army." Aimi chanted, as a countless number of pumpkins appeared, exploded and defeating the two mahes. " Well, we are done, let's go." Lucian said, as he jumped on Susanoo and left. Ryuken and Yuka, a bond of family " Maaaan, this is soooo boring. Where are all of the fighters?" Yuka moaned, as she was running with Ryuken. " Ssssshh. People may hear us, and there might be traps." Ryuken declared, as he was sucking on his lollipop. " Hmph, you two will be defeated at the hand of my blade." A mysterious swordsman appeared from behind them. " Who are you." Ryuken asked, as he gradually drew his blade. As her sister copied him. " I am Hanzo Raiden, the most powerful Swordsman and S class of Red Sand. I challenge you" He said, as he drew his blade. " We will fight you on one condition." Ryuken brought up. " Which is?" Hanzo asked. " If you truly are the greatest swordsman in Red Sand, then we shall havea match only between blades." " Fine let us begin." Hanzo replied, as both opponent collided with each other, then Yuka quickly got behind him, to try and defeat him, but Hanzo dodged, prompting Ryuken to chase after him. A series of collisions then continued, with both opponents being of equal power. " I guess this won't continue unless we use magic." Ryuken said, as Hanzo agreed. " Yes, I can finally fight properly. Earth Knight!" Yuka chanted, as her body and sword were covered in an extremely light, yet hard armor that could not be penetrated. " Earth spiker." Yuka chanted creating a multitude of spikes from the ground, with one of them able to almost hit Hanzo. Ryuken then, instantly got behind Hanzo, and cut his arm off. With Hanzo in pain, he realizes that he was not cut. "What is this." Hanzo wondered. " It's my magic. Soul cutter. Instead of cutting the body, it cuts your magic, giving you equal pain and taking away your magical power. It also does not cost any magical power, so I can use this ability as many times as I want" Ryuken said, as Hanzo was in surprise. " Shadow Blade." Hanzo said, as his blade turned into pure black energy. " Shadow net." " Earth Knights vows- Protection." Yuka chanted, as a large shield made from earth appeared deflecting the attack. " Souls reaper style: Decimating evil." Ryuken stated, as his sword extended to over 100 times it's actual length, and cut off Hanzo's arm. Ultimately making him unable to use magic. " It seems I have lost. I had a great duel. Thank you." Hanzo said, as he lost consciousness. " Is he all right." Yuka asked. "Don't worry. He is just unconscious." Ryuken said, as he left with Yuka.